tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LittleLuckyLucy/New Users and Things
New Users Hello yes it appears that while I was gone several new users came along (although I think Siline is just returning because I recognize the username?). Welcome to all of you, but there are just a few things I've noticed that I want to get out of the way. *Images on the canon character pages are to be only of that specific character and not group shots (exceptions are made for the trio of aliens and sometimes pictures of that character with one other character). I don't know who added all those images and I know you meant well (or just really wanted those badges), but don't do that in the future please. *Tacking onto the above point, no fanart images may be posted unless properly sourced. This can be done by linking to the original artist in the image description. *Actually let's go a step further and say please don't edit any canon character pages unless you're adding something about what they're like in your fanfiction. *Please if you must create pages with only a few images and a bare profile be sure to put it in the "Incomplete Pages" category. That category may be removed once more content is added (there are no exact guidelines for this and it's a thing I should probably write out, but more information than a basic profile is required for a complete page). *I can see that most of the new characters popping up are recolors and we're not going to ask you to remove them, but please be aware that you are encouraged to attempt drawing your own characters. For those of you who don't know how to go about designing your own characters, there is a forum page right here (it is a page that needs to be relocated because of the recent switch to the new forums mind you, but for now it's still good) with a list of users willing to help you get going. *Please create a category that you can attach to all your pages. It doesn't need to be anything fancy or witty, just a category for all the pages that you have created. This is for organizational purposes and has proved very useful in the past (and also convenient if someone is looking through your pages). *The Mew Forms page right here is meant to be a complete list of all the Mews on this site (or as many as possible anyways). This is more of a curiosity than anything else, but it would still be great if you could put yourselves in there. That list ended up a lot longer than I meant it to. But yeah. It would be great if you guys could respect all those things, thanks. Things So many of you have probably noticed that I spammed the "Recent Activity" page like mad. I didn't make any monumental changes, I just got rid of some categories and did my rounds of categorizing all the uncategorized pages. Categories eliminated were: *The "Fanfictions" category. I don't know who created this category or why, but really guys. This is a fanon wiki. Except for the pages about canon (which have a category to themselves) literally everything here is fanfiction. The category was not necessary. *The "Female" category. The main category like this is called "Females" and I'm pretty sure this one just came about as a typo. There were much fewer pages in the "Female" category so I just got rid of it and moved all the pages into the "females" category. *The "Tsundere" and "Kuudere" categories. Not even going into how much I dislike those terms, each category only had a page or two in them and thus really didn't serve any purpose. *The "Sadists" category. Once again, there were only a few pages in this one and those characters were most definitely not sadists (not even Shukumei Homura, if you actually want to display her as a sadist then you need to work on that). *The "R2000" category. There is already a "Robots" category and these guys are all robots. *Several other miscellaneous categories that either had no pages in them or very few. None of them were important in the least so you guys don't have to worry about them. I also went around and marked a number of pages for deletion. Nothing belonging to any active users was marked apart from one of Siline's pages which I messaged her about (and possibly some of Homura and Thirza's really old things that haven't been touched in years, but I'm not so sure about that) so this isn't something to worry about either. And also if anyone was wondering, you can't get the badge with the little coffee cup on it more than once. Pretty sure if you could I would have gotten it today. Other Things I wanted to talk about affiliates and advertising. I guess it's not so relevant now that several new users have come along in the past month, but I think having a system set up for affiliates would be good at least. I know there's a lot of TMM fan sites out there that would probably be willing to affiliate so yeah. I know we sort of had this discussion before, but when I went back and found it it was from 2011 so. This is probably a thing that should be reopened. Category:Blog posts